Always by your side
by Alas De Fuego
Summary: What if something happens while I'm not here? What if he needs help and no one's around? What if he's in pain? What if he has nightmares? What if he wakes up and gets scared? What if he thinks that I died because I'm not here when he wakes up? What if he dies and I'm not able to tell him that I love him for the last time? I just can't leave him.


**First comes the first. I don't actully speak English, so if there's any mistake feel free to point it and I will change it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or his world. If I did... I don't know what I'd do but not what I'm doing right now**

* * *

I look at him, pale and bruised, wounds and scars marking his skin. He looks so weak. How? How can they ask me to leave him? To go to sleep and forget about him, trusting that everything will be okay. Nothing is okay. It doesn't matter if the freaking war ended, nothing is right while he is like this. Nothing

I hold his hand softly in mine and kiss it gently, tears clouding my sight. I need to be here when he wakes up. Don't they get it? I need to know if he's going to wake up at all...No Annabeth, don't go there. He will wake up . He's the strongest demigod you've ever met. He can't die, he won't, he wouldn't leave me alone. I know that. But he went through so much just so I could be safe, I would't blame him if he decided to give up.

I stroke carefully his cheeks, his nose, his lips, his neck, until I reach his chest, my hand stops right where his heart is, beating steadily, he's going to wake up. He is. I know.

-Annabeth.- A soft voice calls, I turn to see Piper in the door.- Won't you come to dinner?

No, I won't and stop asking, I want to shout. What if something happens while I'm not here? What if he needs help and no one's around? What if he's in pain? What if he has nightmares? What if he wakes up and gets scared? What if he thinks that I died because I'm not here when he wakes up? What if he dies and I'm not able to tell him that I love him for the last time? I just can't leave him.

Instead I just shake my head softly, trying to hold my sobs.

-You need to eat, Anna.- she says. Why can't she get it? I can't eat. I can't go.

-I don't want to eat and I won't, Piper.- I snap, she looks at me with a mix of hurt and understanding.

-Please, Anna, you haven't eaten in in hours, you must be starving.-I look at her a for few second before I return to Percy, my stomach is too tied up in knots, I wouldn't be able to eat whitout throwing up.- Percy wouldn't like you to starve yourself out of worry, and you know it.

I flinch, that was a low blow.

-No.- I answer.- He wouldn't like that, but he is unconscious and he needs me here.

-Anna, please.

-No, Piper, I won't go to dinner. Please leave alone.

She looks at me worriedly but goes anyway. As soon as she's gone the guilt overwhelms me. I want to run after her and tell her I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant to be mean with her it's just that I can't handle this. I can't bear the thought of being whitout him, especially after what happened in Tartarus, all that pain, all that blood, all the fear, all the sorrow . I let him slip out of my hands once. I won't let it happen again. Not again.

I tiredly climb to the bed, deciding I should sleep. I place my head in his chest so I can hear the reassuring sound of his heart beat. I close my eyes and focus in the things that tell me he's still alive, his deep breathing, his heart, the warm of his skin. Just that way I'm able to fall sleep.

A low sound wakes me up. I yawn and wipe the tears that surely started falling in the middle of my nightmare. I listen attentivily but the sound does not reappear. I guess I'll just go back to my nightmare. I close my eyes again.

I'm almost asleep when I heard a sound again but this time I know what it is and I know where it comes from. I look up and I see a very confused Percy. My eyes water and I can't contain the tears of relief.

-Wise girl?

I can't contain the maniac laughter either.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it, or like it at least; it's my first Percy Jackson story and I hope I got it right. As I said before if there's any mistake feel free to point it out, nicely please :)**


End file.
